New Features
Many things in Pokémon Caelum and Inferos are different from the main games. They are listed here. New Pokémon A whole new generation of new Pokémon will be introduced in Pokémon Caelum and Inferos. Like Pokémon Black and White, they are the only Pokémon available until you become Champion. After becoming Champion, you are able to obtain every single Pokémon from the first five generations. New Items Many new items will be introduced in Pokémon Caelum and Inferos. Most of them either affect specific Pokémon or have uses in competitive battling. A few are made specifically to evolve certain Pokémon, like the Corroded Disc. New Moves Many new moves will be introduced. Some of them are signature moves, some of them are much-needed variants of existing moves, and some are moves with new concepts. Most of these moves have been added to existing Pokémon's movepools. New Abilities Many new abilities will be introduced. They are mostly signature abilities or variants of existing abilities for certain Pokémon. Competitive Stones These new items modify certain attributes of a Pokémon. They are rare, one-use items designed to make breeding and raising the perfect competitive Pokémon way easier. The IV Stone will randomly max out one IV, the Nature Stone will set the Pokémon's nature to a random one, and the HA Stone will make the Pokémon acquire its hidden ability. They are very rare, and although the first two are random, you can easily get the IVs or nature you want by simply soft resetting. Special Abilities Some Pokémon have had their abilities changed; for example, Chandelure got its ability changed to , when it was originally . By giving a Star Piece to the Special Ability Tutor in the Driftide City Community Center, you can teach Pokémon like Chandelure abilities it had changed. Weather Effects Two new weather conditions will be introduced in Pokémon Caelum and Inferos. They are the thunderstorm and the typhoon. Just like previous weather conditions, they are caused by two brand-new abilities, and , two abilities exclusive to the final stage of two lines of new Pokémon. All Pokémon in thunderstorms take damage unless they are -types or -types. All Pokémon in typhoons take damage unless they are -types, -types, or -types. PokéBelt The PokéBelt is a belt of items that act as replacements for the hated HMs. For example, the Surfboard allows you to perform without a Pokémon knowing the move. These items are not in your bag; they can be used by interacting with objects they can be used for (for example, interacting with a cracked rock will cause the game to ask you to use the Hammer). Each item is obtained after defeating a gym badge, although there are some that are strictly post-game, such as the Hiking Boots that allow the use of . Sidequests There are many sidequests in this game. Most of them take effort to complete and reward the player with a special item or a Pokémon (which is usually only obtainable via the sidequest). Move Changes Some moves, such as , have changed. Hypnosis now has a boosted accuracy, hitting 85% of the time instead of 60%. Ability Changes Some abilities, such as and , have changed. Rough Skin now deals more damage to Pokémon making contact with it and Forecast functions entirely different from how it did in the main games, making Castform a more viable Pokémon. Pokémon Changes Several Pokémon from the first five generations have been given a large buff. Several things about them have been changed, such as their movepool, abilities, base stat total, and in a few cases, their types. For example, Marowak has had its BST increased and has gained the new hidden . Its signature move, , can also hit airborne Pokémon. Some Pokémon have had their type changed. For example, Staraptor has had its type changed from / to / . Mega Evolutions Some Pokémon from the first five generations have been given Mega Evolutions to make them more viable in competitive battling.